The Love Potion
by FTknowitall
Summary: Juvia has given up on Gray. But he hasn't given up on her. After many failed attempts of trying to see what's wrong, Mira suggests using a love potion. And he gets one. What could go wrong? Ah who am I kidding? This is Mira we're talking about. Read to find out what happens! Rated T for mild swearing.


Mina! It's FTknowitall 2! I hope you all like my new story! I seriously have no clue what was going on in my head when I wrote this. It was supposed to be a sad story with a happy ending, but I turned it into a very... Weird story. -_-' R&R! Love to all! :) Thanks to one of my BFFs for helping me on this story!

* * *

**The Love Potion**

It was, for the fourteenth day in a row, a rainy and gloomy day out side. The Fairy Tail mages were not surprised though. Juvia had asked Gray to go in mission for the billionth time, and he had said no. She had decided to give up on Gray. Juvia went back to being the solemn and depressed girl she had been so long ago.

She did not cheer for Gray when he was involved in a fight. She did not stalk Gray anymore. She didn't even acknowledge him when her walked by her. Juvia either stayed at table at the back of the guild, or went out on solo missions.

So as result of her loneliness and depression, it had been raining for the last fourteen days without stoping.

Some guild members had tried to cheer her up, but miserably failed. Juvia just sat there, staring out into space.

The Summer Ball was coming up. The Summer Ball was the most formal and official event of the year, and every single guild in Fiore attended it. Everyone always got so riled up about it. There girls chattered about who was going with who, and what dresses they were going to wear. In the boy's case, they all talked about who to ask out. The groups at the tables became very genderised. Yet Juvia seemed to have no interest in any of it.

At one larger table, sat a bunch of the girls, of course, minus Juvia.

"So Lu-chan? Who are you to the dance with? I overheard Natsu talking about how he was going to ask you out." Lucy's cheeks turned almost a red a Erza's hair.

"W-well, I heard that Gajeel was hoping to go with you!" She spluttered. Now it was Levy's turn to get embarrassed.

"Anyway," Erza piped up, has anyone lately been worrying about Juvia? She seemed to be so down these days, I think we should do something to help." "You mean set her up with Gray?" Evergreen asked.

"Exactly." Erza replied. "But how?" "Hmm. Maybe we could kidnap her and Gray, and lock them in a room until they realize their feelings." Mira said with a strait face. The table went silent.

-At the boys table-

"So Gray, who ya takin' to the ball?" Natsu asked. "I ain't' going." He replied bluntly.

"What? You should go with Juvia! you guys need to realize that you belong together!" "She's given up on me. What's the point of even trying?"

"Gray, just because the road is a little bumpy at the start doesn't mean it won't smooth out. You can't give up on yourself just because someone else did. You gotta pick yourself up and continue on moving."

"Wow, you actually sounded smart there, Salamander." Gajeel commented.

"You know what Match Flame, I think you're right for once." Gray said

"I think before you ask her out, you should probably warm up to each other." Freed said. "Yeah."

-At the girls table-

Lucy broke the silence. "Maybe we could set them up on a job?" "But it wouldn't be that hard to avoid each other." Levy said. "Hmm, maybe we'll just have to go with the old 'set them up at the dance' thing." Mira said. Everyone slowly nodded their heads. "Well then, its decided." Erza said confidently.

-At the boys table-

"So how do I warm up to her?"

"Well, what does Juvia like to do?" Natsu asked. "Stalk me.'' Gray said.

"Hmmm... How about joining her at lunch?" Elfman suggested. "Won't she just move away from me?" "Maybe, but you could even offer to buy her lunch. It's manly to buy a girl lunch!"

"Why not try the old mushy and romantic conversation? The Rain Woman is, I mean, was, obsessed with that kinda stuff.'' Gajeel pointed out.

"I think those are good ideas guys. Thanks." "We're here for ya buddy." Said Natsu.

"Well enough about me, who's taking someone to the dance? Or at least thought about someone?" Gray said with a sly grin.

Natsu was first to confess. "I'm wanna go with Luce!" He said confidently. Alzack was next. "I'm going with Bisca." Then Freed. "I am going to ask out Mira." He said quietly.

"I'm going with Ever." Said Elfman.

"Hmm... Gajeel, aren't you gonna tell us who you want to go with?" "Don't go taunting me, Stripper." "Awww, are you embarrassed?" Gray teased. "It's unmanly to keep your feelings to yourself." Gajeel mumbled something nobody could understand. Natsus face lit up. Gray elbowed him. "What is it Torch-man?" Natsu chuckled. "He said he wants to go out with Levy."

Gajeels face turned a slight shade of pink. "Damn you Salamander." "Anyway, I'm going to talk to Juvia." Gray left the table chucking at Natsu and Gajeel who were bickering.

He walked up to Juvia. ''Hey Juvia." She didn't even look at him. "Umm... What's wrong?" She stood up and shot him a death glare, then walked away.

Gray blinked. _The hell? What's wrong with her? What did I do?_

Attempt one: failed.

The next day, Gray found Juvia sitting alone again. "Hey Juvia, do you wanna join me for lunch? It'd be nice to have some company.'' He half-smiled. "Juvia hopes you choke on your lunch." And she walked away.

Attempt two: failed.

"Hey Juvia, do you wanna go on a mission with me?" She looked at him coldly that gave him the chills. "No."

Attempt three: failed.

"Hey Juvia?" "What do you want?" She said in an annoyed tone. "To spend some time with you." "Juvia would rather hang out with Lyon than you."

Attempt four: failed.

Now Gray was getting frustrated. "What the hell do I do now?!" He said to himself while sitting at the bar.

"Why not use a love potion?" Mira chirped. "A love potion? But, isnt that cheating? And wait, I never said I wanted her to be in love with me!" "I know you didn't say it but I can tell you want her." Gray blushed. "I-I'm going to go get a love potion..." Mira giggled while watching Gray leave.

_Oh this is gonna be good._

* * *

Sooooooooooooooo? How is it? What's gonna happen? Sorry if there's mistakes. I don't like proof-reading, and FTknowitall 1 is away so she can't do it for me. ~FTknowitall 2


End file.
